The Box
by ongdult
Summary: Shoyo yang mendadak galak setelah menemukan kotak usang di rumah mereka. Warn! typo(s), ooc, yaoi. [KageHina]


The Box

Haikyuu! ©Haruichi Furudate

Story by Seilurou (vid)

Warn! Absurd, maksa, OOC, mpreg

DLDR!

Enjoy Reading~

* * *

Tampak mata bocah bersurai oranye itu berkaca-kaca, berusaha menahan tangis. Wajah Hinata Shoyo –bocah itu- memerah antara ingin menangis, kesal, dan marah. Jari mungilnya meremas erat seragamnya. Tidak. Ia tidak boleh menangis. Kalau menangis, pasti bocah bersurai hitam didepannya akan semakin senang.

"Kageyama kembalikan mainanku!" Keluar sudah teriakan Hinata. Tangan mungilnya berusaha merebut mainannya, namun dengan cepat Kageyama menghindarinya.

"Coba saja ambil ini kalau bisa, cengeng" Kageyama Tobio, si penyebab bocah semanis HInata itu kesal. Kageyama berlari diikuti HInata dibelakangnya. Teman-teman mereka yang lain bukannya tidak peduli, tapi karena hal seperti itu sudah biasa. Kageyama yang jahil, dan Hinata sang korban yang menangis. Walau ada beberapa juga yang menonton pasangan rebut itu. Kembali ke KageHina, tampak Kageyama menyembunyikan mainan Hinata dibalik punggungnya, dan Hinata yang mencoba mengambilnya dari depan sehingga posisi tampak seperti Hinata memeluk Kageyama.

"Tobio, kembalikan saja mainannya, kasian Shoyo" ujar Nishinoya yang sejak tadi menonton mereka.

"Lihat-lihat, Hinata mau menangis lagi kekeke" ujar bocah botak bernama Tanaka disamping Noya. Kageyama masih mempertahankan mainan Hinata, dan pemilik mainan juga masih berusaha merebutnya.

"Ada apa ini? Ada yang bisa menjelaskan?" sebuah suara mengalihkan perhatian seluruh isi kelas. Mereka semua menoleh kearah pintu. Benar saja disana telah berdiri orang dewasa.

"Suga _Sensei_! Tobio menjahili Shoyo lagi!" lapor Noya. Orang dewasa yang diketahui merupakan guru mereka menoleh kedepan kelas dimana Kageyama dan Hinata masih dalam posisi memeluk.

"Jadi, kali ini apa lagi?"

"Se-sepertinya mainan Hinata diambil Kageyama, _sensei_ " ujar Yamaguchi di belakang Noya. Suga yang mengetahui permasalahannya mengangguk mengerti. Ia mendekati kedua bocah yang tengah berseteru didepannnya.

"Tobio, tidak baik menjahili temanmu. Sekarang kembalikan mainan Shoyo. Kau hampir membuatnya menangis. Dan segera minta maaf" Kageyama menggembungkan pipinya, kesal karena kalah.

"Ck! Nih ambil! Dasal cengeng!" ia menyerahkan dengan kasar mainan itu.

"Tobio, minta maaf pada Shoyo" lanjut Suga.

"Maaf" setelah melihat Hinata mengangguk pelan, Kageyama kembali ke bangkunya seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa. Suga yang menghela nafas maklum. Ia melanjutkan menenangkan Hinata dan mengantarnya duduk di bangkunya.

.

Itu hanya salah satu kejahilan yang dilakukan Kageyama. Puncaknya, ketika Kageyama yang menakuti Hinata dengan ular mainan sukses membuat Hinata terkejut dan membuat Hinata terjatuh di halaman TK itu. Akibatnya, dahi dan hidung Hinata terluka dan berdarah dan tentu saja membuatnya menangis kencang. Suga yang panik segera membawa ke klinik TK yang dijaga oleh . sedangkan Kageyama ditangani oleh Ennoshita selagi Suga mengurus Hinata.

Hinata diperbolehkan pulang terlebih dahulu, sedangkan Kageyama diberi pengertian agar tidak mengulanginya. Sebenarnya Kageyama sedikit merasa bersalah sih, hanya saja saat ia ingin menemui Hinata Ennoshita sensei belum mengijinkannya.

.

..

Shoyo mengernyit ketika menemukan sebuah kotak using didekat perapian. Usai membersihkan debu diatasnya, ia membukanya dan sedikit terkejut ketika menemukan ular mainan didalamnya. Tapi tunggu, ada sebuah surat juga didalam kotak itu. Ia membukanya dan mendapati tulisan anak kecil. Dahinya berkerut mendakan ia jengkel. Ia baru membaca setengah dari isi surat, sudah berkeinginan memukul si penulis surat itu.

CKREK. Seseorang membuka pintu kamar,

"Kau disini-hummpff" Sebuah bantal melayang tepat ke wajah seseorang yang baru memasuki kamar itu.

"Jadi begitu. Aku pendek, seperti wanita, cengeng, lalu apalagi hah?!" ujar Shoyo galak. Ia terus memukul seseorang didepannya itu dengan bantal terus menerus.

"Hey hey tunggu dulu! Apa maksud- aduh sakit! Apa salahku hentikan Shoyo!"

"Apa salahku kau bilang?! Dasar tidak berperasaan! Tidak peka! Suka sekali kau mengejekku! Rasakan ini!" Shoyo kembali memukulkan bantal ke tubuh lelaki itu secara bertubi-tubi. Lelaki korban KDRT dari Shoyo itu melihat sekilas kearah sebuah kotak yang tergeletak tak jauh dari posisinya. 'Oh jadi karena itu' pikirnya.

"Jadi kau sudah menemukannya? –aduh- kau belum membacanya sampai selesai! Jangan marah –aduh- dulu. Sayangku, Kageyama Shoyo" Masih berusaha menghindar dari serangan Shoyo walau selalu gagal.

"TOBIO TEMEE!"

"AAAA HEY HATI-HATI, DIDALAM PERUTMU ADA ANAKKU! HENTIKAN SHOYOOO" duh Tobio, percuma saja, 'istri'mu itu dalam mode yandere.

.

.

 **END**

* * *

 **Yo  
**

 **Mumpung ini ide sliweran di otak, brb diketik keburu ilang**

 **Mind to review?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _Untuk Hinata Shoyo_

 _Kenapa sih bisa ada anak manja seperti Hinata. Udah pendek, kecil lagi. Mana ada laki-laki seperti itu, seperti peremuan aja. Satu lagi, Hinata itu cengeng banget. Satu-satunya anak laki-laki tercengeng itu kau, yah walau ada Yamaguchi, tapi dia tidak secengeng itu. Seru sekali menjahili Hinata, melihat wajah Hinata yang mau menangis membuatku ingin tertawa hahaha.._

 _Ah tapi tapi Hinata menggemaskan, aku suka sekali mengusili Hinata soalnya wajahmu pasti lucu kalau cemberut. Hinata juga manis, permen Yachi-chan saja kalah manis. Aku suka sekali sama Hinata, makanya aku usil biar bisa dekat-dekat Hinata, jadi teman-teman lain tidak ada yang bisa merebut Hinata dariku._

 _Oh iya, aku minta maaf karena membuat Hinata jatuh gara-gara mainan ular ini, sejak itu aku terus memikirkan Hinata loh. Padahal aku ingin minta maaf, tapi ternyata besoknya HInata sudah pindah. Aku sedih. Aku ingin bertemu Hinata._

 _Kageyama Tobio_

.

.


End file.
